


Boy Meets Boy

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rimming, Secret Crush, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Farkle has been in love with Riley and Maya as long as he could rember. The only problom is they only see him as a friend. Even though he had tried all different ways to get out if the friend zone but nothing has worked. What Farkle dose not know there is a boy that has a crush on him. Who is this boy and what will Farkle do once he finds out who it is? Only one way to find out.





	Boy Meets Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in any way.

Farkle was the first one to enter his History class for the first time of the new school year. The class was taught by Mr. Cory Matthews. Farkle could not wait for class to start. He quickly took out his book and started reading it. Not like he had to has he memorized the whole thing as well as what the book did not cover. Farkle being ready was deftly an understatement. Slowly the rest of his class entered the room. The last people to show up was Maya Heart, Riley, & Mr. Matthews. Farkle quickly fell in love with the two and soon learned while Riley was almost smart as he is her father was the teacher, Maya had a tough side but could tell it was only a shell of someone just as sweet as Riley. As the months went on Farkle did his best to get the girls of his dreams. He even told his father about the girls. Farkle did fib a bit saying they like him in that way too. One day a new student came in named Lucas Friar. Farkle could tell right away that Riley was head over heels over him, but still liked Riley and wanted her. However in some ways he wanted Maya little more.

A month later Farkle came up with a love potion and hopes that Riley or Maya would drink it or even both of them for that matter. The next day was of all days a Saturday and he happened to have his potion on him just in case as he was invited to Riley's apartment. This was not the first time he was there in fact this was his 30th time. Just like his As he also counts how many times he has been at Riley's apartment. Once there he said hi to his little friend Auggie who is Riley's little brother who is 5 but is almost 6. Mr. Matthews was at a teachers meeting and Mrs. Matthews was at work. So it was just two boys and two girls. Riley's parents trusted her alone with two of her good friends who they also trust. Even though they trust Farkle little more than Maya and even their own daughter. Farkle was about to make his move when Auggie came into Riley's room. Farkle quickly took his hand out of his pocket. Farkle soon left Riley's room and into the kitchen where he grabbed three glasses. He soon poured the potion into the two glasses and then felled it with water. He took the third glass and filled it as well. The girls soon came out of the room and Farkle smiled and put his glass down and grabbed the two other glasses. He was about to hand them to the girls. When Riley opened the front door.

"We will be right back Maya wants to show me something."

The girls soon left leaving him and Auggie alone. Farkle put the glasses down and drank his water. He knew that Maya lived forty minutes away and would have about that time with the little guy just babysitting her little brother. He did not hear Auggie come into the kitchen and soon see him drinking one of the cups of water. Farkle's eyes went big and at this point had no clue what to do. Before he could take the second glass Auggie finished the last cup of water.

"I be right back all this water is making me want to go use the bathroom."

Once Auggie went to the bathroom Farkle could not help but to pace back and forth.

"Oh my goodness" Auggie said in the bathroom.

Farkle soon stopped and wondered what happened. He did not have to wait long as Auggie come out of the bathroom with his pants down.

Farkle's eyes widen as he looked at Auggie.

"My dicky and balls got bigger than they were last time I went to the bathroom."

"Yah look at that."

Auggie's dick was now 5 inches hard and seemed Auggie was too young to have sexual feelings for the position to work but for some reason gave him a bigger dick.

"I think you should pull your pants up before we are no longer alone."

"Good point but how do I make it not stick out?"

Farkle knew the answer but did not know if it was right to do it. However he thought he had to as this was all his fault.

"I will show you in your bedroom."

"Ok."

The boys where soon in Auggie's bedroom with the door closed. Farkle took a deep breath and went on his knees and put his hand on Auggie's dick and started to jack him off. This felt good to Auggie and soon he had that feeling that he thought he was going to pee again.

"I have to go pee again."

"Don't worry you don't have to it's your body telling you your dicky is going to go down so you can put your pants on."

"Oh ok."

Soon after Auggie had his first dry cum he almost fell but Farkle caught him.

"That was fun."

"I bet it was so anytime your dicky sticks up do what I did. But do it in the bathroom or at night in your room."

"Ok I will."

Friday once again came and Mr. Matthews assigned a two team writing project. As he randomly picked names he read them off. As he read them off Farkle could not help but think if he should make another batch and use it for all boys with small dicks like himself and also wondered if Auggie's dick was back to normal. Soon there was six people left.

"Lucas and..."

Mr. Matthews picked the next name and it was his daughter Riley's name. Not wanting her to team up with the boy he said a different name.

"Farkle."

Lucas and Farkle looked at each other and Farkle was little disappointed he did not get teamed up with Riley or Maya but glad that Lucas did not get them too. After school Lucas and Farkle ended up in Lucas's empty house. Even though Farkle and Lucas are friends none of them went to each other's homes. Unlike Farkle's other friends Lucas lived in a house just like him. They were soon in the kitchen and Lucas saw a note on the table and read it to himself.

"Well looks like my parents won't be coming home until like nine."

"Oh I guess we just have to do the project at my house or the library then. On not shire what your parents think of having someone over when they are not home."

"Don't worry about it they are cool about it like a summer's night. Besides its not going to take us five hours to do this thing. More like two hours."

"That's true."

"So lets get to work."

Farkle thought they would do their project in the kitchen but ended up in Lucas's bedroom. This did not bother Farkle, all he cared about was adding another A to his record. As they worked on the paper Lucas would look at Farkle once in a while however Farkle did not notice this at all.

"I be right back I'll get us something to drink."

"Ok."

Lucas soon came back with two sodas. As the boys drank they kept on working. In no time their project was almost done. All is left is another paragraph and all it took them to do a four page paper was an hour. Lucas once again would look at Farkle and quickly look back at his book.

"Man it's getting warm in here."

As Farkle turned around to look at Lucas he seen Lucas taking off his shirt. This did not bother Farkle as this was Lucas's house. What bothered him was Lucas had a better body then he did. He saw that he had a faint six pack and the classic v. All things Farkle wish he had. Soon things got weird for him.

"You can take off your shirt if you want."

"Um I'm ok."

"Farkle are you shy about your body? Because you shouldn't."

"Um well I don't look like that."

"Hey I was not born like this after working on the farm you start to look like this."

"Really now."

"Yes really. Trust me Farkle I would never lie to you. Besides I think um well your cute."

"Wait what."

"Farkle I have a secret that I want to tell for a long time. Do you promise not to tell anyone until I'm ready to tell others?"

"Yes we're friends."

"Well the thing is I'm gay."

"Your gay? I thought you liked Riley after all she really likes you."

"Oh boy do I know it and it's been hard not to tell her. I guess we are the only boys that sees something in her that nobody else dose. Well besides her family and Maya of corse. It's a shame no one sees that in you at school besides me."

Farkle just looks at Lucas as Lucas gets up and walks up to him.

"When I first came to Mr. Matthews's class I saw you right away and thought you were cute. That being said do you trust me?"

"We been friends for a while so yah."

Lucas smiled and took off Farkle's shirt.

"You have a nice body. I know you are strait but I would like to please you."

Farkle just nodded to see what Lucas would do and soon found out. Lucas picked up Farkle and put him on the bed and looked into his eyes. He soon started to kiss Farke's neck and slowly worked his way down to his nipples. He sucked on the left one first before going to the right. He soon started to slowly kiss his way down again. All the kissing on Farkle's body felt good. Once Lucas was at the belly button he started to suck on that too. As Lucas sucked on the belly button he undid the button of Farkle's pants and then unzipped them. He stopped sucking Farkle's belly button and pulled off Farkle's pants along with his boxers. Lucas's eyes went big when he saw Farkle's hard dick.

"That's the biggest dick I seen in person and I see a lot of dicks back home."

"Really."

"Honest but that's a different story for another time. If you want to hear about it. Right now I just have to suck that thing and for you to fuck me with it."

Truth be told Farkle drank the potion three times. before going to bed yesterday. Soon he could not help but to moan as he was getting sucked by the expert mouth of Lucas. Lucas's sucking mouth went faster and faster and could tell Farkle was getting close so he stopped. He soon took off his pants and boxers off. Farkle soon saw Lucas's dick and its was the same size of his if he did not drink the position. Soon Lucas had Farkle's ass in the air and the next thing Farkle knew his ass was getting kissed all over. Soon Farkle was getting rimmed and it felt good. Lucas soon went back sucking Farkle's dick. Once again Farkle was moaning. Lucas sucked little longer before he stopped and started sucking Farkle's balls. Soon Lucas stopped and went on top of Farkle and took his dick and put it into his ass. Farkle could not believe his dick was inside of Lucas's ass as Lucas rides him. Farkle could not help but to moan as he was fucking Lucas. In no time they both came with Lucas cuming first. The boys rested and then finished their project. Once done Farkle thought it was only fair to pay back Lucas as he sucked Lucas's dick but was not yet ready to be fucked. While all that was going on Maya and Riley was having their own fun if you know what I mean. But that's another story. At the end Farkle and Lucas became friends with benefits as well as Maya and Riley. All four of them had some four ways with each other. Riley excepted the fact she can't get Lucas as a boyfriend and ended up finding someone else when she was a Freshmen in high school. Lucas also found someone. As for Maya and Farkle they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Finally Auggie did end up finding someone when he was eleven and at that point was able to suck his own dick but all this is a different story or should I say stories.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. What did you think of it? Please let me know and feel free to read my other stories. 
> 
> Also had to throw in original chairtors just to throw you off on who is crushing on Farkle.


End file.
